Enlightenment II
Enlightenment II '''is a 4X Strategy game developed and published by RECHSOFT for the Windows 95 and Sega Saturn on October 14th, 1996. The game is an expansion of the original Enlightenment, with new countries, new maps, new DLC, and much more. It had 3 expansion packs; '''Indigenous People, New World, and Coup d'teat. Nations (Base Game) Differences from Civilization Series Enlightenment II was the game which distanced itself firmly from the Civilization series, bringing many different things to the game. Here are all of them. Territories Territories are similar to cities, but they work resources twice as much, at the cost of not being an official part of your nation. Traded Territories In trade agreements, if you have friendly relations with the other nation, you can buy a city, annexing it and making it part of your nation. Territories are similar to any other city, except for that they are still considered part of the nation who owned it prior on scoreboards. It is possible to completely annex the territory and make it part of your nation. Conquered Territories Conquering another nation's land can also give you a territory. Upon conquering a city, you have three choices; raze it, make it a puppet, or make it a territory. Like before, it is possible to completely annex the territory and make it part of your nation. Until it is, it is considered owned by nobody. Settled Territories With the Prospector unit, it is possible to create territories settled by yourself. Plague Once in a while (much more common in overseas cities, colonies, and territories.), a plague may infect your city. This will spread to other nearby cities, and can even cause an in-game Black Plague. Smaller Cities The game's cities, unlike those of Civilization, do not have any border tiles unless purchased. The cities only take up one tile, and can be placed as close together as one wishes, making for massive possible urbanization. Provinces The game allows a group of cities, colonies, or territories in an area (they must all fill the area) a province can be made. Provinces, along with smaller cities, allow for massive urbanization, and allow for more citizens. Nobels Nobels are Enlightenment II's equivalent of Civilization IV's Great People. There are 15 types of Nobels; Writers, Peacemakers, Scientists, Doctors, Traders, Generals, Admirals, Pilots, Revolutionaries, Artists, Musicians, Spies, Engineers, Priests, '''and '''Archaeologists. Each can donate significant amounts of culture to a nation, or use their unique ability. Here are each of them; Expansions Indigenous People The first Expansion, Indigenous People, released November 13th, 1996, includes 10 new civilizations; Aztecs, Inca, Maya, Assyria, Zulu, Huns, Egypt, Greece, Olmec, '''and '''Rama. '''It also added multiple features to the game: Nomadic Nations At the beginning of the game, you can kill off your settler, and become a nomadic nation. Nomadic nations cannot be eliminated unless every single unit of their empire is destroyed, and they create units from Encampments - temporary cities that create units until they are destroyed, either by the player or other nations. Nomadic nations mostly gain power from destroying other nations' cities, and have the power to raze the capital. Units of Nomadic nations created by Encampments have .5 times more power, due to not being created in a city. Tribal Villages Tribal villages spawn at random places on the map, and can be razed to collect gold. Citizens can also be taken for population, at the cost of going to war with that tribe. Tribes can eventually evolve into civilizations, or bribed to become cities in your nation. New World '''New World, the second expansion pack, released in mid November 1997, included Trading and 10 new nations; Caribbean, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Midway, Australia, Haiti, Greenland, Jamaica, '''and '''Cuba. Coup d'teat The final expansion pack, Coup d'teat, was released in early November 1998, and added, along with Political Revolutions, 10 new nations: Yugoslavia, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Slovenia, Serbia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Netherlands, Belgium, '''and '''North Korea. Political Revolution If a nation is unhappy with a current government, there is a 25% (higher on higher difficulties, lower on lower difficulties) chance that they will revolt. Custom Government The expansion allows players to create their own government. The settings are: Authority level (Higher level=More power among citizens.), Freedom level (Higher level=more happiness.), and Militaristic level (Higher level=faster military production.). All saved Custom Governments can be used in later games.Category:Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Sequels Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:1996